The Help
by mia95
Summary: The aftermath of The Help. What happens to Minny, Aibileen, and Miss Skeeter?
1. Chapter 1

I walk over to the _Jackson Journal_ office. I done wrote every Miss Myrna column for the next seven years already. It's been a month since Miss Leefolt fire me. I still ain't spent any a the money from the book. I been livin off a the Miss Myrna money an Ida Peek's garden.

I spend my days readin, else I jus sit and think. Ain't a day gone by when I don't miss Mae Mobley. I heard Miss Leefolt fixin' to hire new help, but there ain't no one who want to work for a close friend a Miss Hilly's. One-arm Ernestine done quit Miss Hilly's day after I got fired, say she can't stand it no more. No one gone work for her, either.

The storm bout the book is startin to quiet down, least it is here in Jackson. One evenin, when I was thinkin bout Baby Girl, Miss Skeeter done call me up, say to turn to channel fifteen on the tee-vee. I was real confuse, say, but Miss Skeeter, that channel come all the way from Washington, but she don't pay it no mind, just tell me to watch.

And I watch. And, lordy me, there, on my tee-vee set, is Mister Martin Luther King _with my book_. He talkin bout how every one a them maids in the book is brave and strong, and to keep doin what we doin. I jus bout cry, with that wonderful man talkin bout the book we done wrote.

My phone rings, and Minny starts to talk fore I even put it to my ear. "Did you see? Martin Luther King had our book!" Minny and I talk late, so pleased we finally done something good.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Mister King on the tee-vee set with the book. I grab Miss Celia's space command an turn up the volume. Sugar at home, with baby Cindy. Miss Celia out gettin her hair done. She done given up that Butterbatch, done it up all cherry-like. It look kinda nice on her. Miss Skeeter took her up to New Orleans after she come to see her mama, and they come back with some real nice clothes. Miss Celia, she look beautiful in them things.

Miss Hilly, she givin up the fight. She done fightin, and everyone knows Niceville be Jackson. She rarely seen in town these days. I reckon the shadow a Hilly Holbrook be gone from this town. Miss Skeeter done moved to New York, and I think she happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I hung up with Aibileen and turned off the television. Mister Martin Luther King Jr., he praised our book on live television. Missus Stein called me and told me what was happening. Man, that must have made waves back home. Life in New York has been so much better than in Jackson. I've been back a few times, to see mother, and once I went to Maison Blanche's with Celia Rae Foote.

Celia's nice, and I'm glad to have friends again. My coworkers at Harper & Row are quite nice, and I've gotten together with a few of the girls several times. I'm really turning over a new leaf here. I don't have to worry about Hilly, or Elizabeth, or any of the other League girls here. I miss Aibileen, but we still talk on the phone sometimes.

The new job is excellent, and pays much more than the Miss Myrna job I gave to Aibileen. The next day, after work, I sat at home with my typewriter, and wrote. There was a knock on my door, and I opened it, thinking it was Barbara from work come to pick up the story I was editing.

I opened the door and gasped. After all these months, on the threshold of my New York apartement, stood Stuart Whitworth. He held his hands behind his back, and kept his head down. "Hey, Skeeter." he said. I looked at him. "_Stuart_, **what** are you doing here?" He looked up. "I'm here to see you, Skeeter. I'm really, really sorry. I read your book, Eugenia. You... weren't trying to make trouble. Some of the stories were... good. I guess you're right, the trouble was already there. But your book was good. So... I'm back.' And he hands me that ring, the one that sat on the coffee table back home half a year ago.

"Eugenia Phelan, I love you. Will you marry me?" I smile. "Stuart..." "Will you?" I nodded."Yes." He slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled. "Stuart..." He folded his arms around me. "Yes, Skeeter?" "Thank you."


End file.
